Lexx 507 Shadows of the Past
by ApocalexxNow
Summary: A recording emerges in Little Lexx'es memory, made by the last host of His Divine Shadow, who has an interesting story, involving also Lexx'es former crew and long dead freedom fighters.


Lexx 5

**Lexx 5.7 Shadows of the Past ******

**Starring: Brian Downey, Xenia Seeberg, Michael McManus**

The Little Lexx flew in space. The white ball was now just a point far behind the mighty ship. Ahead of it there was a beautiful cloud of pink stardust.  
Xev was lying in the opened cryopod, still having traces of blood on her. 790 was put on the control unit and examined her with his eyes. Ray and Stan stood in front of her.  
- So why did you get here? - Stan asked.  
- My brother and his friends were going to party. I knew their main destination was Heaven and I wanted to see it too - the boy answered. - So after I missed their departure, I hid on my parents' ship to at least get a closer look at it. And I achieved even more - we were inside Heaven.  
- And you all died for it - Xev said.  
- I'm sure my family and my brother's friends have found peace. They died very near to Heaven, so their souls must have easily found their way to it and they are probably having a lot of fun now that they died - Ray spoke without looking sad about his family's deaths at all.  
- Never too late for anyone around my man to die - 790 added.  
- Keep working, tin can - Stan commanded.  
- I don't need to, I did all I could. As far as I can tell without the proper equipment or a protein regenerator, she's still dying. However I can't tell how much time she has. I hope she won't live the hour, but I really can't tell.  
- Well can you tell us anything at all? - Stan asked in vexation.  
- I can tell, that the poison is still affecting her. However as a second dose is absent, it won't be giving her any advantages - she won't be turning into a cluster lizard again or be stronger. The only effect it has now is killing her.  
- Don't worry, Xev, you're still the strongest person I've ever seen. Living that is... - Stan tried to comfort her, which caused Ray to give him a confused look.  
- One more thing I can't explain is how she came back to being human, furthermore a living one. She was dead. I also can't explain the white wall, that came through the ship - 790 complained.  
- I told you, that was Heaven, and it made her come back - Ray said, shrugging his shoulders like the physical phenomenon was as simple as the law of gravity.  
- Anyway, nothing's changed. We're still trying to find a way to help you - Stan said.  
- I don't know, Stan - Xev looked down. - I've died before, but it was always unexpected. Now I have time to prepare.  
- Wait, you've died before? - Ray asked.  
- Two lucky times! - 790 gloated. - Hopefully this third one will be my lucky one, the final one for her!  
- No, 790, - Stan opposed, tired of repeating the same thing, - there won't be a third time. You'll find either the hospital, or the protein regenarator parts. We'll cure her.  
- And then we'll cuddle in bed? - 790 asked with hope.  
- No, we'll never cuddle in bed! - Stan refused.  
- Eww! - Ray said, imagining the scene. - Repulsive!  
- Exactly - Stan nodded.  
- I didn't mean for you - the boy continued.  
- What did you... - Stan began a question, not believing what he just heard.  
- Guys, - Xev interrupted him, - I'm tired. I'm going to lie down in my bed.  
- Yeah, good idea. I'm a bit tired myself - Stan said.  
- Where will I lie down? - Ray asked.  
- Not in my bed, that's for sure - Stan hurried to say.  
- Yeah. I wanna lie next to her - Ray said, looking at Xev with a flame in his eye.  
- Yes! - 790 shouted - let the space whore shag the infantile pimple boy before her final second, after which I'll be overjoyed, pleasing my man - the robot got dreamy.  
Xev tapped 790 on the top of his head on her way to the corridor, which lead to her room.  
- I don't know, Ray. It's not safe to be with me, considering what happened recently. - Xev opposed in a friendly way.  
- I'm ready to take the risk - Ray followed her, but Stan pulled him back.  
- This way! - the captain showed the other exit. - We'll find you a bed somewhere.  
- Whatever - Ray gave him a furious teenager look and started walking to the exit Stan pointed at.  
- Will you be alright? - Stan took Xev's hand.  
- I'm dying, Stan, I'm not an invalid! - she ticked Stan off.  
- OK. Pleasant dreams - Stan said, taking 790 in his underarm.  
- Thanks.  
- Thanks from me too - 790 spoke without waiting for Xev to leave.  
- What for?  
- For holding me!  
Stan sighed, put 790 on the floor and lifted his foot preparing to kick him, but then sighed again, put down his foot and went after Ray, leaving the robot head on the floor.  
- Hey, wait for me, kid, we still haven't explored that part of the ship!

Stan rushed in the passage way to catch up with the boy and stopped when he saw him in front of a closed round metal door. There was a panel on the wall next to it with a black screen and a template for a hand. Ray hit the panel.  
- You don't have authorisation for this area - Little Lexx'es voice was heard.  
- Shut up and open the damn door - Ray shouted at the panel.  
- You don't have... - the voice repeated itself.  
- Hey, hey, hey, calm down, KID! We don't know what that does! - Stan shouted pulling Ray's hand away from the panel. Then he put his own hand on the template and the screen showed a green hand-print. The door opened itself. Through the round entrance one could see a long corridor with bars on its right side and more panels on the left wall.  
- Stan, - Little Lexx spoke, - is the person with you class 3 or class 13?  
- I wanna be 13 - Ray said. - It's a cool number.  
Stan put his hand on Ray's arm to silent him.  
- What do these numbers mean, Lexx? - he asked.  
- Class three is a prison guard and class thirteen is a prisoner - the ship calmly explained with a soft voice.  
- Oh, definitely three then - Ray corrected himself. - I wanna be number 3! - He shouted at the panel.  
- Class 3, Little Lexx, he's not a 13... yet - the captain said, pulling Ray away from the panel.  
The template on the panel got coloured in blue. A blue beam of energy flew out of the panel and inserted itself in Ray's hand.  
- Welcome 3.1 - Little Lexx spoke. - This is your workstation. Your job is to guard the prisoners and prevent them from escaping. May His Merciful Shadow fall upon you!  
Both Stan and Ray looked at each other amazed.  
- This ship's got a prison! How cool! - Ray said.  
- Lexx? - Stan asked with an extremely worried tone. - Why did you give Ray a key?  
- Who? - Little Lexx asked innocently.  
- The new class 3! - Stan answered after a short hesitation.  
- A key is needed for a class 3 for them to enter and exit the prison.  
- Lexx, who is your captain? - Stan continued to worry.  
- Stan, Stan, and only Stan.  
- Good - he calmed down.  
- Let's explore the prison! - Ray said in excitement.

They walked in the corridor, passing cell after cell. While the corridor's walls were organic, the cells were pure metal. None of them had beds or anything in them except empty room.  
- Looks like His Shadow didn't think his prisoners would need comfort - Stan said.  
- I'm not sleeping in any of these. They look cold - Ray added.  
After passing the sixth cell, they saw a passage way going right and a room after it.  
- Hey, I've been there - Stan said, recognizing the end of the passage way.  
- Look at that - Ray headed to the bigger room, located on the right side of the passage way, at the end of the corridor they entered. It was furnitured with two beds with brown sheets, a table and a screen on the attic. Its entrance was at the end of the corridor and its walls to the corridor and the passage way had large plexyglass-windows from which the guards could keep an eye on the cells. Ray entered and it got lighted, the large screen on the attic turned itself on and showed 20 different pictures - one for each of the 8 cells, one for the bridge, Stan's room, Xev's room where they saw Xev sleeping, the cryochamber, the galley, the butterfly breeding area, 2 for each of the entrances to Lexx'es airlocks and 4 more for various passage ways inside the Little Lexx.  
- Welcome to your room, 3.1 - Little Lexx greeted Ray. - This is your quarters, from where you'll do your job.  
- Definitely my room - Ray announced.  
- But, Little Lexx, - Stan cautiously began a question, while still looking around himself in amazement, - your fath... m... parent never had prison cells.  
- The Lexx was primarily designed to destroy planets. I am designed for a more peaceful era, when His Shadow's Light will have reached all dark corners from both universes.  
- Spare me the propaganda - Stan waved his hand. - Enjoy your new toy-room, kid.  
- I'm not a kid - Ray said. - But I will enjoy - he said, jumping on the bed.  
- Yeah, whatever - Stan waved his hand carelessly for the second time and went on the passage way right to the exit of Ray's new toy-room. He looked at its end, trying to remember exactly where it went. As he got closer he recognized it. - Oh, we're at the toilets. Ray... - he turned around and made a shocked face. There was no sign of the passage way he came on - it was just walls. - Ray? - he called, but without getting a response.  
Ray viewed him on the screen above his bed. The screen also showed, that he really stood next to a wall. Ray exited the room to check on him and saw him standing right at the end of the passage way, without any wall in front of him.  
- I'm here, Stan, are you blind? - Ray said. It appeared, that Stan didn't hear him, because he didn't chase his face or do anything, he kept exploring the wall, that just appeared.  
- Lexx? - Ray called.  
- Yes, prisoner guard 3.1?  
- Why is Stan not seeing me?  
- This entrance is visible only from inside the prison. On the outside it appears as an organic wall, due to the holographic projectors there. It also has galvanic resistance to make it more believable.  
- Why?  
- It is designed to make the prison a hiding place for emergency situations, such as heretics trying to overtake me or prisoners breaking loose. It's other main purpose is to serve as a shortcut to the toilets.  
- I see. Thank you, Lexx - Ray said.  
- You can always ask me questions, prisoner guard 3.1. You are my head of security.  
- Whatever.

Stan stood outside, gazing at the wall. He knocked on it. At first it felt like penetrating a thick liquid, but then Stan's finger got pushed away.  
- Lexx, what just happened?  
- What do you mean, Stanley? - The ship innocently asked.  
- How did this wall appear?  
- It has always been there, Stan.  
- It wasn't, when I was coming out.  
- Yes, it was - the ship argued.  
Stan thought for a moment, but then waved his hand for the third time and mumbling "Whatever" headed towards his bedroom.

Stan lied in his butterfly bed restless. His eyes were closed, but he was still spinning on the bed trying to find a suitable position for sleep. Xev was already sound asleep. Her breasts constantly went up and down from her deep breathing. Her hair had chaotically covered the sheets she had gathered in one ball as a pillow. The picture of her sleeping could be seen on one of the monitors above Ray. He lied on his bed with his hands under his head, looking at the monitors above him. He was especially interested in Xev's one. As Xev lifted her hand and scratched her nose, Ray smiled lovingly at her image. Another movement however distracted him, catching his eye. Stan was still not asleep. He opened his eyes, stood up and exited the room. Ray moved his look back at Xev's monitor. After a moment he knit his brows after noticing something.  
- Lexx, zoom in monitor 5 please. Lower right corner - he commanded.  
- As you wish, class 3.1 - the young voice of the ship was heard.  
The monitor zoomed in to Xev's leg. No other wounds were notable on Xev's body anymore, except the one on her thigh, left after the incident with the butterfly. Zooming on the wound Ray could see how it was healing - the curdled blood on the surface was getting harder and falling off like dust and the pinky skin left beneath it was quickly recovering and showing a healthy skin colour. Ray could only say one thing:  
- Wow - he whispered to himself.

The Little Lexx flew in space. It was now much closer to the pink-purple shining cloud, which also painted its front in pink.  
Stan came out of the passage way behind the pedestal, and while nervously walking towards the other passage way, asked his ship:  
- Little Lexx, who designed so badly? Toilets have to be near the quarters! I can't run around every time I've got to piss!  
- I'm sorry, captain. I was designed by Shadow 697 long before my birth - the ship obediently explained, which made Stanley stop to listen to it out of politeness.  
- If you'd like me to, I can start growing toilets near your quarters?  
- Yeah - Stan waved his hand and walked to the bridge.  
- If you'd like me to, I can search for other flaws in my design?  
- Whatever.  
It was not a second after Stan left, when Little Lexx spoke again:  
- Captain! Captain!  
- Lexx, I'm in a hurry! What is it?!  
- I found a flaw in my design, Divine Shadow - the ship spoke with a little harder voice.  
- Fix it and don't bother me - Stan commanded and walked out again.  
- Divine Shadow? - Little Lexx asked with a tone, implying importance of the next report.  
Stan walked cautiously back to the bridge with a surprised face.  
- Little Lexx, my name is Stanley.  
- This recording is included in my memories and is designed for the Divine Shadow, who will command me - the ship said.  
- Huh? - Stan asked with no understanding of what was going on with his ship. - Little Lexx, you're not making any sense! Are you entering puberty?  
The picture on the screen of the pinky cloud faded and it showed a person in darkness, with a black hood and gown.  
- Divine Shadow!! - Stan shouted.

The picture on the screen of the pinky cloud faded and it showed a person in darkness, with a black hood and gown.  
- Divine Shadow!! - Stan shouted.  
- Hello, my descendant - HDS spoke. - I am Shadow 697, the one, that built this ship and this is my story, I'll want you to hear.  
After that introduction the screen went yellow and a loud sharp beep was heard. Stan stuck his forefingers in his ears to reduce the pain from the sound. It beeped for a couple of seconds and after it stopped the screen showed HDS again.  
- I apologize for that, but I had to do it. This is the only way to make him go away - this time the voice sounded softer, although still male.  
HDS removed his hood and showed his face. It was covered in wounds and marks for electrifying. He smiled at the screen while Stan watched with his mouth wide open.

- Right now you're probably wondering how you're free and who I am - HDS continued. - Don't be very happy, it won't last long.  
- Pause! - Stan commanded. HDS's image remained frozen on the screen. He was still talking, when Stan paused him, so his face had a funny expression on the pause. - What the hell is this?  
- This is a memory I have, Stan - the ship explained in short.  
- Why are you showing it to me?  
- I don't know, but I really felt like playing it for you. And now I feel like continuing.  
- But... - Stan tried to oppose, but the ship didn't wait for the captain's permission and simply played forward.  
- I make this recording in the hope, that it will do good - the record continued. - The way things are going now, I don't have any hopes, that His Shadow will fall and that people will soon be free of his tyranny. - While HDS talked, Stan stepped down from the pedestal and headed to the passage way, leading to Xev's bedroom. - But I still hope, that in the far future there might be a little more sense in trying to defeat him and the Order. - Just before Stan could step on the passage way a blue membrane covering the exit appeared out of nowhere. - That's why if I did it right, this recording will be a memory in Lexx'es offspring 4000 years later and it will be easily triggered by the Divine Shadow currently in power.  
- Lexx, what did you do?! - Stan asked with an angry tone.  
- I'm sorry, Stan, but I really felt like blocking all exits, so you could watch the whole memory. It's important to me, Stan.  
Stan made a puzzled and unhappy face. He sat back on the pedestal, which caused Little Lexx to remove the organic blockade of the exits. His Shadow continued his speech uninterrupted:  
- My hope is, that in this future he would be weaker and that a host could defeat him. The chances are insignificant, but it never hurts to try. First of all, remember this sound.  
The beep sounded again and caused pain in Stan's ears, who unsuccessfully tried to block them with his forefingers.  
- This sound has a specific wave-length and frequency, that temporarily neutralizes the parasite in your brain. In that time you are free from him and you can use it to relax or to think up a way to get rid of him. Don't use it too often though, because he will get immune to it and it will stop working. I will now teach you everything you need to know in the hope, that one day he will be defeated by a host with a free will like me.

The screen showed a man in purple clothes, kneeling to a column and praying. It was all foggy around him.  
- That cleric used to be me. I had devoted my life to worshiping His Shadow, because I truly believed that he represented God and meant his followers good. Oh, how naive I was! As a cleric I perfectly understood how everything worked.  
The picture on the screen changed. Several other clerics were pushing a rolling bed towards the columns in panic. There was a man in a black robe unconscious on it.  
- Quickly! - one of them shouted.  
- What is wrong with him? - the storyteller asked.  
When the bed reached him, he bent closer to HDS's body to try to determine what was wrong with the host. Then suddenly black smoke came out of the body's mouth and nose. It entered the same openings on the face of the storyteller.  
- God ruled the Universe of Light - the storyteller's voice continued - through His Shadow - an essence, that took control of human hosts in order to deliver us His Divine Words. His Shadow was also very strict about punishing those, who disobeyed or hesitated to obey His orders. After all, who were we, to question the plans of a divine mind? But human hosts did not live long enough for HDS to rule us forever, so he switched them every 30 years. Each host was mind-cleansed before he was taken, to ensure that none of his human personality would interfere with HDS. This time however the death of the host was unexpected and there was no time to choose a proper host and cleanse him properly. His Divine Shadow left his body and came in me, because otherwise he would die.  
The storyteller collapsed, the clerics gathered around him and began praying.  
- The next thing I remember was falling in darkness. I hit the floor and got lighted by a beam from somewhere above.  
The screen showed what he described. The storyteller rose up and looked around himself - there was nothing, but darkness around. He was the only notable object in a vast area of impenetrable darkness. Suddenly a noise of a lamp being turned on was heard and another figure appeared a few meters in front of the storyteller. It had the form of a human, but it wasn't material, it was a black gas with consciousness.  
- Rejoice, cleric, for you have been chosen to become the next host of me, His Divine Shadow! - a deep voice was heard from the gas.  
- I... I am honoured... But... Why am I in pain? - the storyteller spoke with a hoarse whispering voice.  
- Because your brain was not properly cleansed. Had it been, you wouldn't feel anything now, you would be dead and have given me your body without the resistance you're providing now. But don't worry, you will be properly punished for providing this minor obstacle to your body's conqueror.  
- I'm... confused. I... Please give me more time, please! - the storyteller, though standing, was shivering and convulsing.  
- You're pathetic! - the smoke shouted with malicious glee.  
The humanoid figure rose its arms and shot a blast of yellow energy from its body, which hit the cleric and pushed him a meter behind. The light followed him, but then faded as he lost consciousness. The gas-figure laughed and the light on him also faded. The screen showed now only darkness, the view angle moved backwards, distancing itself from the scene and showed, that the darkness was in the new host's now opened eyes. The storyteller's body was standing in front of a column on which a young cleric placed the brain of the ex-host. His corpse was behind the storyteller. The magnificent black robe he was wearing turned itself into smoke, flew towards the new Divine Shadow and covered him, turning back into the robe.  
- That's how I became His Shadow, the most powerful ruler in the two universes, the head of the League of 17,000 planets. But I did not die. I was not mind-cleansed, so I remained silently in my brain, sharing it with His Shadow. That's how I explored the essence and realized it was not God's shadow, it was not Heaven's gift for humanity, but in fact the oldest enemy of it - an insect. It's goal was to destroy us all. (The screen showed images of planets being blown up by the Foreshadow, including Kai's world Brunnis-2) Although I was strong enough to survive and know the truth, I was powerless to do anything. His Shadow knew I had no chance of retaking my body ever again, he had the experience of taking over thousands of hosts and he never thought of me as something, that would present an obstacle for his reign, that's why he didn't even try to hide the truth of himself. He also didn't take the time to finish the remainder of my mind, watching him destroying entire planets and killing heretics was my punishment, which proved even more effective in discouraging me to fight. His Shadow didn't even realize what a beneficial decision he made, by preserving me existing in my brain, I unwillingly did more for the Divine Order, than any Divine Shadow ever could.

Stan sat on the pedestal and watched with a sad look.  
- Little Lexx, can you stop playing, so I can go to the toilet?  
- No, Stan - the ship answered.  
- What? - Stan asked in shock. - I think you didn't get me, I commanded you to...  
- This is more powerful than your commands, Stan. I'm sorry, but I have to play on.  
- History will most probably remember me as the greatest Divine Shadow of my time - the storyteller continued. - I discovered a new, much stronger weapon, which HDS would use to destroy the Heretics, those who resisted his Order, once and for all. He wasn't supposed to have it, but it was me, who unwillingly provided him with it. Once, about ten years after I lost my own body, while HS meditated, a heretic contacted me.  
The screen showed His Shadow sitting in a Lotus pose, surrounded by white fog. A holographic screen appeared in front of him.  
- Who is disturbing my meditation? - HS asked without moving or opening his eyes.  
- Thodin, - a voice from the screen answered, - leader of the Heretics, who will never bow to your Order!  
Then the same beep, that the storyteller used at the beginning of the recording, was heard. His Shadow relaxed his body, his arms fell back on his legs and he leaned forward. Then he rose his head and looked closely at the intruder.  
- Can you hear me? Can you think? Are you free? - Thodin asked.  
- Who are you? - HS asked with a human voice.  
- I'm Thodin, I'm a rebel against the tyranny. We, the Heretics developed a technology to free the hosts of His Shadow from him. We hacked Cluster's communication network, so we could test it.  
- You have succeeded. I don't feel him anymore. I haven't felt control of my body for such a long time... Thank you!  
Thodin smiled compationately.  
- Have you... killed him? - the storyteller asked.  
- No, he's dormant. He'll overcome the effects and come back soon. However he won't remember the lost time, he'll explain it with the meditation. In about half an hour you will lose control of the body. You have to surrender it to him without a fight, so that it may work again. This is a joyful day for all free souls in this universe!  
- How may I repay you?  
- For now - with information - Thodin said with a business tone.

Stan watched with wide-opened mouth.  
- You bastard, you never told us you succeeded in bringing up the host! – He shouted to the screen.  
- Thodin and I became friends – the record continued. – I gave them information, which they used to make hit-and-run attacks to destroy some of my outposts and weaken my defences. My followers, though strongly believing His Shadow's power, became afraid as the Order lost more and more. Lots of planets even reformed themselves to break up from the League. The Divine Order was seriously shaking, and yet it remained incredibly powerful. Both Thodin and I knew that the Resistance was not strong enough to put an end to it in our lifetimes and we also knew, that I was a special host and the trick he used might not work with others after my death. Besides I felt the effect of the sound was getting weaker and weaker and I spent fewer and fewer minutes without the insect essence in my mind. His Shadow grew more and more suspicious of the time he lacked during meditation and it was getting almost impossible to fool him that nothing happened in those short periods of time. My secret intelligence feeding to the Resistance almost got exposed once. A cleric entered the room, while I meditated. He saw me talking to the screen.  
The screen showed Yottskry walking in the white fog behind HDS's back.  
- You can't risk sending only two ships, Thodin – Yottskry could hear the human voice of the host talking to the screen. – Even with the security codes, my outposts already know that someone's feeding you intelligence and codes can no longer be relied upon. My military advisors ordered more ships to defend our outer borders from exactly this kind of attacks.  
- According to the plans and shipcount you gave me last week, they can't have secured every outpost properly. This specific one is already out of the League's borders and stationed near a meaningless planet. I'm sure they'll be defenceless, but we have to act now – Thodin argued. Yottskry couldn't see him on the screen, as His Shadow was in the way, but he could hear him. The cleric knit his brows.  
- All I'm saying is bring more ships. We can't risk losing anyone, the task is getting more difficult with each next outpost…  
- His Shadow – Yottskry said bowing down.  
His Shadow waved his hand to make the screen disappear and turned around.  
- Why are you disturbing my meditation?! – He asked with a deep and angry voice, but yet not with the same deepness His Shadow spoke with.  
- Our bioscolars are reporting a significant progress with their latest project, Divine Shadow – Yottskry reported with his head down and kneeling.  
- Do not disturb my meditation again, cleric! – The ruler commanded.  
- Yes, Divine Shadow! – Yottskry bowed even deeper, then stood up and walked away.  
- Yottskry! – The storyteller stopped him.  
- Yes, Divine Shadow? – The cleric turned around. His face showed disappointment.  
- You will not speak about what you've heard from me today with anyone! I'm merely setting a trap for the Heretics, sacrificing an unimportant outpost in the process. In order for the operation to be successful, I need my generals not to know about it!  
- You don't need to explain yourself to me, Divine Shadow! – Yottskry said and after bowing again, left.  
His Shadow looked at the cleric and even moved to stand up and follow him, but then sat back and looked forward.  
- I was shocked and too afraid to kill him – the storyteller continued. – He could compromise my entire operation, and yet I didn't have the nerves to act instantly and take his life.

- Stan? – A boy's voice was heard on the bridge. Ray entered from the right passageway and stepped next to Stan, who still sat on the pedestal. He looked above, where he saw through Lexx'es large windows, that they were in a pink cloud of a star in its pre-birth. – Beautiful… So, there you are. I was wondering if you could help me.  
- Shut up and sit down – Stan said, not moving his look away from the screen, which showed the storyteller, speaking.  
- Look, I still can't find my way in this huge ship. Could you direct me to the toilets, please?  
- Shut up and watch. You might learn something.  
Ray looked at the screen.  
- And so the Heretics directed all their efforts in creating a big powerful weapon, something that would tip the scales… - the storyteller spoke.  
- I don't need a bedtime story, Stan. I need to piss.  
- Shut up! – Stan said and spared no more attention for the boy.

Now the screen showed Thodin walking among scientists, holding a template with the image of His Shadow on it. The voice of His Shadow's host continued his story:  
- However the Heretics lacked the resources to build this weapon and it had to be used on the Cluster, the capital of the League, in order to be effective. Destroying a few of the planets in the League of 17,000 would mean nothing in the long run and His Shadow would surely destroy the weapon sooner or later, before it could achieve anything serious. So the Heretics and I agreed on a risky deal. The plans for the weapon would fall in the hands of His Shadow, so he would build the weapon. Then I'd take control of my body for one last time and use the weapon to destroy the Cluster, perhaps even myself along with the evil insect, controlling me. It was a long shot, but I agreed, despite my feeling that the plan would fail and His Shadow would finally take total dominance over me.

The next thing the screen showed, was Stanley travelling to a heretic base after his visit to Celes Pleasure Transport. Stan lifted his eyebrow in a surprise from the image of him, before his arch-treachery, which he saw so many times before.  
- Hey, what are you doing in his story? - Ray asked.  
- I'm not quite sure, but I don't think I'll like it.  
- The drafts of the mighty weapon were hidden in the tooth of a meaningless heretic courier, who I'd kidnap - the voice of the storyteller continued, while Stan approached the base. - I went to the coordinates Thodin gave me in the exact time the courier was supposed to arrive. But then the inevitable happened, all went wrong. His Shadow awoke in my head before I could use the sound to make him sleep again. Apparently he was aware of my plan the whole time. He took advantage of the situation and destroyed the heretic base. The courier, who was unaware of the whole plan, managed to escape, but then was captured by mercenaries and surrendered to me. I remember the insect laughing in my head, reminding me of my failure. He built the weapon in a very short time - a ship, capable of destroying planets in one blast, the Lexx. Though it was a combination of metal structures and organic technology and therefore needed time to grow, it was ready for testing after only one month, during which time Thodin managed to contact me only once.  
The screen again showed HDS in a meditation pose in the white fog. Thodin appeared in the hologram screen with the sound louder and longer than before.  
- What happened? - he asked angrily.  
- What happened, heretic, - the black figure answered with a deep non-human voice, - was your inevitable failure. Your sound no longer affects the host and you will no longer be able to communicate with him. The plans you gave me will finally enable me to get rid of the tumour in the Divine Order that you are. Your hacker, who enabled you to contact the host so baldly in my own home, is being apprehended as we speak. You will score no more victories, heretic.  
Thodin listened to the speech with a serious face, which than changed to a scared one and ended the transmission.

The screen then showed the inside of Lexx'es bridge. His Shadow was on the pedestal, his head was shivering, slightly notable. The screen's view moved closer and closer to the hood, until it only showed blackness. Suddenly two figures emerged in light - the black smoke and the storyteller.  
- What's this? - the storyteller asked.  
- I summoned you - His Shadow explained.  
- Why?  
- So that we test your weapon together.  
- Must you gloat? - the host asked with a weak voice.  
The Divine Shadow didn't answer, he turned to his left. A large flat square screen appeared next to the two figures. Little Lexx'es screen showed it as well, with the two men in front of it. They turned to look at the picture. It was a planet in space and Lexx was moving towards it.  
- Do you recognize it? - His Shadow asked.  
- Yes. This is the planet I was born on. But why are we here?  
- We're going to test Lexx'es effectiveness on it.  
- What? Why, they are loyal to the Order! - the storyteller spoke louder in a desperate attempt to reason with the insect.  
- If the weapon works, the deaths of your friends and family will lie on your consciousness, cleric, as you have brought it to me. If not, then the heretics haven't succeeded and your efforts to fight me were futile and irrelevant. Watch, cleric, as destiny avenges your sins.  
The material Divine Shadow on Lexx'es bridge raised his hand and placed it on a special holographic template.  
- Which planet would you like me to destroy, Divine Shadow? - Lexx asked.  
- This one ahead. Make the blast... memorable - HDS commanded with an evil tone.  
- As you command, Divine Shadow - Lexx answered.  
His Shadow rose his head proudly. He could barely hear the "No" shouts from the mind of the cleric in his head, but they only made his victory sweeter.  
The Lexx slowly gathered energy, which could be heard from the bridge. On the outside it opened its spheres one by one, each of which emitted several small yellow energy bolts. They aligned themselves into a line in front of the ship and in that formation proceeded towards the planet. The line cut the planet in two halves, which cracked and dissolved into several large pieces, each of which exploded, bombarding the space around with small asteroids.

- Wow - Ray spoke, while the light of the explosion coloured his face in orange.  
Stan only watched with sadness.  
- So, Stan, you were a pawn, which was sacrificed for a sick plan?  
- So it looks like - Stan admitted.  
- Well done, Stanley! - Ray said sarcastically. - It was you, who delivered doom to the people from this planet.  
Stan bended his head to the left, not altering his face.  
- The codes in the tooth of the courier the Divine Shadow captured - the storyteller continued - also contained coordinates of nearly a hundred reform planets, enemies of the League. He took Lexx to each one of them and brutally destroyed them.  
The screen started showing series of explosions.  
- A hundred planets, Stanley! - Ray shouted in amazement, while Stanley looked down and put his head in his hands. - Did you know you had all those things in your tooth?  
- Yes - Stan silently admitted.  
- A?! - Ray couldn't hear.  
- Yes! - Stan shouted and lifted his head - But I didn't know I was part of a plan to deliver this information to His Shadow! If I knew, I'd never agree to it!  
- But you still delivered it!  
- Yes! Yes, I am responsible, but it wasn't me, who killed them, I didn't fire the weapon! Plus, later I helped Kai kill His Shadow, I helped ending the Order and the League!  
- Who's Kai?  
- A dead Divine Assassin. It doesn't matter. I already paid my price for the mistake of letting the plans fall into His Shadow's hands, I suffered enough - Stan said with a sad look.  
- Well, - Ray finally felt some compassion, - it seems to me it wasn't your fault. You were meant to deliver those plans, the real criminals are His Shadow and Thodin. You were never aware of the situation, you were just a pawn, thinking you were fighting for the good guys.  
- Now I see there's no such thing as good guys - Stan spoke with a hurtful tone.

- The weapon sure worked - the storyteller continued, while the screen showed His Divine Shadow in meditation. - I wish it hadn't, I wish the heretics had planned it wrong, that the courier had blasted himself in the shuttle to prevent the information falling in my hands (here Ray looked askance at Stanley, who looked down in shame again), I wish Thodin never succeeded in contacting me and he didn't agree to that awful plan, but it happened and I had to deal with the consequences. After His Shadow destroyed all the reform planets, the word of the Order's strength reached even the outer limits of the universe. Three more thousand planets, hearing of this powerful weapon, against which noone had any defence, pledged alliance to the League. In a short time the League became one of 20 000 planets. The Heretics still didn't give up, they even managed to launch an all-in attack on the Lexx at one of the planets and badly injure the ship, which made His Shadow drive it back to the Cluster for it to heal and fully grow to the point, where nothing would be able to stop it's crushing stampede. His Shadow also killed the hacker, who enabled Thodin to communicate with me, and using his memories he tracked Thodin down and raided the headquarters of the Resistance, arresting most of the heretics. They had plenty of time to move it somewhere else, but they chose to die with dignity. They would become protein for Lexx, but Thodin was going to be sentenced to be devoured by cluster lizard on the cobalt stadium - a show for the followers and a prove for the heretics, that they could not fight something so powerful as the Divine Order. I had failed my mission, failed to free myself and the humanity of its most fearsome enemy. At this moment I wanted only to kill myself, to end this everlasting pain, to surrender. There was no point in my existence. This thought however gave me an idea. I had one more last chance of fulfilling my dream and freeing the universe of its ruler. A prophecy, one made long ago, that the last of the Brunnen-G would destroy the Divine Order. This man, Kai, had been turned into a Divine Assassin 2000 years ago as an act of mockery of the Divine Shadow at the time over the race, that destroyed his species. Kai was now my last hope for finally ending it all. However now, without Thodin to interrupt the meditation with the sound I had no way to gain control of my body for one last time, that I needed. I got help from a most unexpected source.  
Yottskry walked in the fog towards his shadow with a blackpack in his hand. His Shadow opened his eyes and looked at him.  
- What is this, cleric?!  
- I know that you are not worthy of ruling the League. I know you are not human and you are no friend of humanity - Yottskry spoke with determination. - I once spoke with your host, who pretended to be you, but he couldn't fool me, it was then, when I realized for sure, that you must no longer be. - Yottskry pointed the blackpack at His Shadow.  
- I will deal with your baldness when appropriate, cleric, but know this - you are definitely not the one, who'd kill me and end something so powerful and divine by origin as the Order.  
Yottskry shot with the blackpack.

The story teller woke up and opened his eyes. He was in the blackness again. A faint light beam shone in front of him with a barely recognisable figure of black smoke in it. There was also one on him. Both lights got stronger and the storyteller stood up.  
- I will not oversee such insolence growing right in front of my eyes again. My own clerics turning against me! - the figure of smoke spoke in rage.  
- So my efforts were not so irrelevant after all - the storyteller smiled victoriously.  
- Fool not yourself, host of mine, because all enemies of the Order will suffer and ultimately die. All humans will do so too.  
- You are the one fooling yourself - the storyteller opposed. - One insect alone cannot destroy the entire humanity in the universe.  
- But I am not alone. I have you, my followers, the citizens of the League, who are tirelessly working for their inslavement - HS laughed evilly.  
- Not if I can help it! - shouted the host's mind and ran towards the smoke. He jumped on him and fell on the ground. The smoke dissolved after the storyteller passed through it and its light faded away.

His Shadow opened his eyes. The sound was beeping strongly in his ears and Yottskry was holding him down.  
- It's me, Yottskry - he spoke with a weak human voice. Yottskry waved his hand and a moustached man pushed a button on the device, which caused the sound to stop.  
- Fear not, brother - Yottskry said. - We will be victorious soon.  
- What? - the storyteller asked confused.  
- I recorded the sound that made Him go away after I saw you speaking to Thodin. I found his hacker first and through him I was introduced to Thodin. I became part of his movement as well - Yottskry explained. - They were captured according to plan and once here the heretics will steal the Lexx and use it to destroy the Cluster.

- Oh, - Ray knit his brows and spoke angrily to the screen, - another one of this Thodin's brilliant plans! Let me guess - he turned to Stanley, - he failed.  
Stan nodded.  
- Partly at least.

- Listen to me, Yottskry - the story teller spoke. - You did well in freeing me, but I won't be able to stay in control for much longer. This is the last time you're speaking to me and most probably the last time a host is free. His Shadow learnt how to overcome the effects of the sound.  
- Hopefully it will end before that. Thodin will arrive within the hour.  
- No, Yottskry. The Lexx won't destroy the Cluster, His Shadow programmed its brain not to destroy any planet, member of the League of the 20,000 after he blew up my home planet. His plan will not work!

- Surprise, surprise! - Ray said to the screen.

Yottskry seemed confused.  
- But Thodin is already on the transport! The plan is in motion, I cannot stop it!  
- You have to go into hiding, Yottskry, before His Shadow gains final control over me and kills you.  
- There must be another way to fight! If we surrender now, there won't be anyone ever again to challenge His Shadow, the Order will enslave the entire universe and people will be slaves forever! I refuse to give up!  
- If you let me go, there's something else we can try.  
- I told him about the prophecy - the host continued, but as a background storyteller. - He agreed to let me go to the catacombs and I managed to persuade him to get off the planet for his own safety. I hurried to go to the catacombs and speed up the fulfilment of the Prophecy. I didn't have much time, as I could feel the insect awakening inside me.  
The screen showed His Shadow going down the stairs in the catacombs and approach a coffin in the wall. He put his hand in the way of four tiny light beams coming out of the coffin, which caused it to pull itself out of the wall and show dead Kai lying in it.  
- Awake, last of the Brunnen-G!  
Proto-blood poured in Kai's veins through rubber tubes and he opened his eyes.  
- Who would you like me to kill, Divine Shadow?  
- Rise up, Brunnen-G.  
Kai obediently rose up without showing any expression on his face.  
- I'm commanding you to kill... me.

- So THIS is the famous Kai - Ray said.  
Stan sheeshed to him.  
- We can watch and discuss, can't we? - Ray asked.  
- No! Silence already! - Stan reproached him whispering.

- I cannot kill you, Divine Shadow - Kai answered. - The bioscolars, who built me, prevented the execution of such a command, when they altered my brain. Thank you for testing me.  
- I am the one you serve, Brunnen-G. Kill me now! That is my command!  
- I refuse - Kai answered.  
- I was shocked. The prophecy was unwiling to fulfil itself, the prophecy each of my predecessors feared the most. I had no more time, I went to my control room and drank a poison. I did it just before I started this recording. Now I'll finish it and input it in Lexx'es memories, but so, that it wouldn't play in its lifetime, His Shadow will still remember how to overcome it. (The screen was now showing what it originally showed - the storyteller speaking to the screen) The only option left for me, my last act, was to take this fight into the future. Your future. You command Lexx'es offspring and if my programming was right, this recording should be playing itself at the beginning of its life. Hopefully by then the insect will have forgotten my story and be easily brought in slumber again. Hopefully the host, you are, will still be alive and there will be something left of him to carry on the fight. If you care about the humanity, take my burden and keep on fighting.  
HDS made a pause for thinking a couple of seconds.  
- Or perhaps this is pointless, because the special case I was, was a crucial part of my fight and the chance of another uncleansed host is minimal. Perhaps by the time Lexx reaches death and its offspring gets born the humanity will be long gone. Or perhaps the Prophecy will be fulfilled and the Divine Order will be long gone and the Universe will once again have piece. I have hopes, that things will get better for humanity, but I have no hopes for me. The fight is over for me. I will finally rest now.  
The storyteller convulsed in front of the camera. Both Stan and Ray startled as he almost fell.  
- I can feel him awakening in me, he'll surely crush any remains of my mind now. But I feel the poison taking effect too and this body will soon be dead to serve no purpose to the Order. Thank you, for listening to me, brother. Fear not, for the beast can be beaten. Have my will and courage and fight it! Farewell.  
HDS put the hood back on his head and pushed a button beneath the screen, which after that went black and after that showed the beautiful pink cloud of stardust Lexx was passing through.  
- I'm sorry for disobeying you, Stan. - Little Lexx said, while both Stan and Ray watched ahead with empty looks. - But after showing you this I feel great relief. - There were a couple of seconds of silence after that. - Thank you for not being mad at me.  
After some more seconds of silence and heavy thinking, Stan comforted the ship the best way he could:  
- No.  
- Wow! - Ray said. - This man tried to fight a lost fight for both his body and humanity, he was totally committed to the cause, he sacrificed all! His epic tale reached us millenia later!  
- Mhm - Stan made a sound.  
- Stan, you're not moving and you're not standing up - Ray noticed.  
- I'm afraid, that if I do, I'll piss in my pants right here! - Stan complained. - I shouldn't have waited that long!  
Ray went to him and helped him get up.  
- I gotta leak too. Lead me to the pissoars.  
Both headed to the right passage way.  
- Whatever happened with the Order after that? - Ray asked.  
- Not now - Stan answered.  
- Certainly it did fall at some point, or you'd be wearing a black suit and speaking in a weird funny voice - the echoes of Ray's voice could still be heard on the bridge after they left through the passage way.

Little Lexx flew on.

**22.08.2007 - 28.11.2007**


End file.
